


Let Me be Yours

by CatofApocalypse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How many plants can I fit into this, I Will Go Down With This Ship, More tags but I am lazy, Multi, NSFW, Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes, Sentient Plants, Smut, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Tentacles, Vines, but not really tentacles, harem probably?, just vines, sex with a plant, sex with multiple plants, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: Can a plant and a demon fall in love?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/plants
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Let Me be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OLHTS 's weekly event  
> Topic: Sentient plants  
> I realized I can't make this short. Also I cannot complete in 24 hours, so there will be chapters.

My name is Angel.

I used to have a different name. Back in the garden where I came from, they called me “Jasmine”. All of us were “Jasmines”, me and my siblings. We grew up together under great care of the humans who lived there. Until one day, they picked us up into small pots and sent us away to another place.

This new place was beautiful. I met so many other friends. New friends who weren’t “Jasmine”. They had many names! Ivy, Arrowhead, Peperomia and more! They were all so lovely, telling me about the other humans they have seen. Oh, I got to see new humans as well. Much different from the humans we grew up with. They sometimes touched my leaves, telling me my flowers were pretty, but eventually they picked one of the other Jasmines.

It was fine though. They thought I was pretty.

One by one, my siblings went away. I was one of the few who was left. The human living in the place, which was called ‘Angelica's Flower Shop’, was concerned about no one taking us. It was then that I started to worry. What if no one wanted me? Would I be put into the “bin” like other unwanted plants? The other plants said it was scary, that I would die.

I have seen what they called death when I was in the garden. A plant on the other patch had been sick for a while and… died. They stopped talking, and turned brown, and the humans took them away. It crossed my mind that I didn’t want to be ‘dead’. It was terrifying.

It was then that master Crowley came into the shop.

I had never seen any human as beautiful as him. He was tall, as other humans were but more so, and thin. There was something about his movement that I really liked. It reminded me of how my vines would crawl upon the bars the humans had put into my pot for me. His hair was a gorgeous shade of reddish brown. At the time he was covering his eyes with something, but later on I was shown his amazing yellow eyes. I had never seen any human with such odd eye color. Maybe he wasn’t human after all?

So, master Crowley looked around the shop. He picked out a few other plants. I envied them. The new human was so beautiful. I wanted to leave with him. I lightly shook my leaves, hoping he would give me a glance. He didn’t. I wished I could call out to him.

_Look at me! Take me!_

In desperation, I didn’t realize the amount of aroma my flowers were releasing. I never tried to control it before. It was natural for my flowers to let out strong smells. Though perhaps my need to get master’s attention had caused them to let out an even stronger scent.

Master Crowley stopped talking. He sniffed, and turned.

“That’s a strong smell,” he commented to the shop human.”Jasmine, is it?”

“Oh, the jasmines?” she smiled. “They smell lovely don’t they? They’re good to have indoors, really give your home a nice fragrance. It’s usually not this strong, though. Perhaps it’s your presence?”

The lady giggled but was ignored completely. Master Crowley wandered over, his hips swaying side to side attractively. He looked us over, turning our leaves, feeling over our flowers. The man then bent over to sniff again. I had to hold back my leaves from trembling nervously. His handsome face! It was so close.

“Hmm, flowers are falling out. How long do they live?”

“Quite long, sir. Fifteen to twenty on average. And don’t worry about the flowers. It’s about time they fall, but they’ll start forming again in Autumn.”

“I see…” The master rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I’ll take this one also.”

He pointed at _me!_

* * *

Crowley had always settled on plain looking evergreens. He didn’t think having some dainty little flowers in his flat was fitting. There was nothing wrong with flowers of course. He liked flowers. It was just that they didn’t match his aesthetic. They were too colorful, too delicate to be around his demonic presence.

Today though, he ended up bringing one home with him. A flowering climber. He didn’t know why really. Something about this one plant in particular was interesting. It seemed more… sentient than the rest of them. The way its overall spirit lifted at his touch when he examined it. And he had to admit, he thought his flat should smell better.

The demon didn’t have the idea of terrifying this plant in mind when he decided to bring the thing home. Only after he had placed the pot neatly on one of the display shelves, next to a small snake-plant, that he realized it was inevitable. He couldn’t let the other ones notice he was playing favorite. Not that he wanted to make this one his favorite. The smell just reminded him of Aziraphale somehow.

Whatever. The jasmine would get used to the routine, whether the plant liked it or not.

Crowley cleaned things up and went to check his books on botany. He needed to find tips on how to care for it. He could have asked the shopkeeper, but where was the fun in that. The demon was more interested in trying out things his own ways rather than following someone else’s guidance. More often than not, he would figure out better ways. Otherwise, some verbal encouragement should make them grow _properly_.

* * *

It was exciting getting to know the other plants in my new home. They were friendly, and kind, until the dracaena lisas mentioned something about the routine check-ups. Everyone went still and silent. The cast-irons on the other side of the hall trembled.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. The baby ficus and kentia palm that had travelled from the shop back with me were just as confused. The silence continued until the crocodile fern answered.

“About the check-ups. Make sure you grow well, and don’t have any spots, or yellow edges on your leaves.”

“Oh, of course. I wouldn’t like to have that.”

“No,” a dracaena joined, shaking their leaves. “MAKE SURE that doesn’t happen, jasmine. If you want to stay here long. If you want to live.”

“I don’t think we would die from one or two spots? I’ve had some before, the humans only removed my bad leaves for me,” I replied, growing more curious as to what they meant.

“Not Master Crowley. He’ll not tolerate bad behaviors,” the snake plant next to me chimed in. “The master will yell and scold all of us if we don’t remind each other to grow well. And if he sees you with a spot-”

“He’ll take you away! He’ll kill you,” shouted the cast-irons. The other plants started shaking in fear.

“What is ‘kill’?” I asked, then felt how scared the others were. “Is it like, going in the bin?”

“Something like that,” was the asparagus fern joining in the conversation.

“Make me dead?”

“Yes. Dead.”

“Oh no…” I gasped.

“You look wonderful, jasmine. You have nothing to worry about,” the snake plant said calmingly. “At least for now. Just try to… grow better.”

“Besides,” the rubber plant who had introduced themselves as the oldest one here raised their voice. “We don’t know if the master actually _kills_. He said so but we never actually see him do that. Just that the others he had taken away never came back.”

The other plants mumbled in agreement. Someone started a new topic and they all moved on. Though, it never left my mind. I was intimidated by their warnings, but more overwhelming was the curiosity. I didn’t think the human, whose name now I had known to be Master Crowley, would do something like that.


End file.
